


Savior

by 801obsession



Series: Beginning [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/801obsession/pseuds/801obsession
Summary: (SPN) (HS AU)  The introverted and shy Castiel + the outgoing and Crass Dean





	

Castiel lay asleep on his cot in the basement of his house. The basement was moldy, filthy, concrete, and cold. All Castiel had was a frayed knitted blanket and his hot breath reflecting off the corner of the stone walls to protect him from the bone chilling coolness. His teeth click and his body shivers as he pulls himself closer to the wall in a futile attempt to get away from the cold. He wrapped himself tighter inside the blanket only 10 seconds before he gave up and got out of bed.  
His toes curled as he walked across the cracked and crooked stone floor to the door. The sound of Castiel’s feet slapping the floor ricocheted and bounced around in the small room. He slinked up the stairs and into the kitchen. Grabbing a steam stained glass from the cupboard, he filled it to the brim with water and ice-cubes. The water still felt warmer than the basement however.   
After he downed the glass he went to the living room to grab a large blanket that laid over the loveseat and laid down, face buried into the back of the couch, he drifted off.

 

He awoke to a soft kick to the side, “Ay, Castiel-erella, up and at ‘em.”, his older sister; Hannah says between yawns. “You have to get your ass up and get to school.”, she continues as she walks away. Castiel sighs and sits upright, rubbing his eyes. He looks to the pile of laundry on the floor and picks out a white t-shirt with a printed tie on the front, as well as a pair of loose fitting black skinny jeans. Both items were still a little soggy from being washed only hours earlier. He takes the clothes and heads down to the basement, into the bathroom to take a shower before school.  
The pipes squeaked and screamed as the water rushed through them and out of the shower head. He let the shower run for about 15 seconds so that it will be warm by the time he gets in. Castiel strips and steps into the aggressive scattered stream. He grabs the larger side of a broken bar of soap. He soaps and scrubs himself attentively, making sure every part of him is clean. After he soaks under the water for a few minutes he grabs the shampoo; Johnson & Johnson’s shampoo. He lathers his hair and intensively rubs the hair wash into his scalp.   
Castiel can’t go a single day without taking a shower every morning and night. Its ritual for him. It makes him feel like he’s in control of at least one thing in his life. After he finishes rinsing his hair out, he shuts off the flow of water and steps out of the shower. Castiel rubs the water off of his eyelashes and forehead so he can see. Water drips off the cupid’s bow of his plump top lip and onto the floor. He licks the little drip stream and rubs his lips together as he reaches for a fluffy blue towel. First drying his face and then his neck, slowly moving downward over his body then up to dry his hair. He scrubs his nethers and armpits last for cleanliness purposes.   
He slips into the clothes he had chosen earlier and runs up the stairs to grab his red and black stocking cap and gray sweater jacket. Then picking up his backpack that laid beside the half open front door to the house. Castiel walks down the steps to the sidewalk and makes his way to the bus stop.

At the bus stop, Castiel sits on the old wooden bench (which obviously hasn’t been sanded in years). The bench creaks as he shifts his weight. He cringes at the sound. He then hears the the switching of gears off in the distance and the release of gas from a large engine. The bus is 2 blocks over, Castiel thinks to himself. He always measures the distance by the sound. He has calculated that the bus should be here in about 6 minutes after the bus driver manages to get all those kindergarteners, Elementary schoolers, as well as middle schoolers onto the bus.   
Castiel is the only high schooler on the bus this year. Freshman year. This is going to be a hassle, He sighs out a shaky breath. Leaning forward he grips the front of the bench, getting a small splinter in his palm. “Owch! Damnit. you whore!”, he hisses at the bench. His ocean blue eyes hooded as he glares at where the splinter came from. He examines his palm and pulls out the small splinter. “Can one get tetanus from a bench?”, he asks aloud to himself. “Ummmm. You’ve got me there, man.” A deep voice replies. Castiel straightens up and turns around. “Uh… h-hello.”, he says to the newcomer.   
The boy sits down next to Castiel, leaning back against the bench with his arms slung over the sides. “Damn. it’s colder than a bitch’s heart out here.”, he says as he tugs his brown leather jacket over himself a little more. He was wearing a black and white flannel and a black undershirt underneath the worn leather jacket. He reaches out a hand to Castiel and introduces himself, “I’m Dean, I’m a freshman at Lawrence High School.” Castiel lightly shook his hand, “I am as well, my name is Castiel.”


End file.
